


Shifting Perspective

by kazesuke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Interviews, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: After Yuri’s exhibition skate, social media blew up; Otabek missed it all including the shift between him and Yuri until he was asked about it in an interview.





	Shifting Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So of course, with Yuri's exhibition skate and the extra manga just coming out, I ended up writing some OtaYuri~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Side note: Rezeň is a Slovakian dish, which is basically an escalope. I picked it because it reminded me of breaded pork cutlet ;)
> 
> Why a Slovakian dish? Well, I took the 2015-16 season as inspiration as the GPF was held in Barcelona during that season and the season before (I can't remember if it's been confirmed *when* Yuri!!! on ice is set or not). Anyway, that would make the next tournament (for these two, at least) the European Championship, which took place in Bratislava, Slovakia that season :D

After Yuri’s sudden change in Exhibition Skate, the whole thing had exploded. It trended on Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, anywhere that had trends and Yuri received far too many texts and calls from people he sort of tolerated. His Instagram, which hadn’t even begun to recover from his gold medal, blew up even further. Interviewer after interviewer asked about it after the fact. 

Otabek was oblivious to all this. Well, others told him via e-mail how popular the exhibition skate had been but without being at ground zero, the magnitude of it all had passed him by. It was mostly Yuri that kept him up to date on things but it was nearly always about all the crazy stuff he had to deal with himself, which made Otabek more glad than ever that he kept off social media. 

 

He shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair; the European Championship was just a day or so away and he was doing a pre-competition interview. Some local publication he couldn’t remember the name of. He sat across from the interviewer, she’d introduced herself as Katarína, and Yuri hung around, leaning against the wall and waiting for his own photo shoot. He’d done his interview earlier whilst Otabek had been having his photos done but something had gone wrong with the equipment since and so Yuri was left to wait. Otabek could see him just over Katarína’s shoulder, his hood up and hands shoved in his pockets. He gave Otabek a reassuring nod.

The interview started off much as they always did, asking about the upcoming event, how much practice had he been doing, past mistakes he was hoping to improve on, had he done any sightseeing, the usual. Otabek answered each question with his same neutral expression, his answers to the point but courteous. 

He felt a little bad about Yuri though who looked completely bored, leaning against the wall. His phone was still in his pocket and he wondered why Yuri wasn’t scrolling through it as normal.

“So, there’s been a lot of interest in Yuri Plisetsky’s exhibition skate after the surprise change and your own surprise appearance. A lot of our readers are very interested in you both, in particular your relationship. I asked Yuri about it earlier but we’d like to hear your side too. Can you tell us more about that?” 

Otabek wasn’t sure what this magazine’s readers could want to know when everything was already out there but he nodded anyway. He explained about the training camp and his interest in Yuri and how they had spent a lot of time together. He segued into talking about the exhibition skate but glossed over how they’d come to pick the music; it wasn’t up to him to let on that Yuri had been in a club when he shouldn’t have. Yuri got into enough trouble by himself and he’d probably already told her earlier anyway. 

“So you two are dating now, right?” Katarína asked excitedly. 

Otabek’s eyes widened and he blinked. Dating? Were they dating? He glanced over at Yuri, who was watching him intently. They held each other’s gaze as Otabek answered: “We’re no…” 

He trailed off as Yuri narrowed his eyes at him and gave him an indignant look. 

“Maybe?”

Yuri’s head tilted and his eyebrow went up. 

“Yes, we’re dating…”

Yuri nodded and gave him a thumbs up. 

Otabek was surprised to say the least and he wondered when the shift had happened. The thing that surprised him most was Yuri not outright saying anything. Or had he and he hadn’t realised? He cast his mind back, they’d become friends and spent a lot of time together in Barcelona - Otabek had been the one to be blunt about becoming friends. Yuri wasn’t really the type to be subtle either. The exhibition skate had obviously given people certain impressions - the point was to surprise everyone though. He’d sort of surprised himself when he'd thought on it later. And pulling someone’s glove off with your teeth was hardly a declaration of love. 

“Brilliant, brilliant," She beamed brightly at him, interrupting Otabek’s thoughts, and he felt more ill at ease than normal. Not that she was doing anything wrong or being very intrusive - interviews just always made him uncomfortable. “So, how long have you been dating?”

That was something Otabek wondered too. Was it as far back as the exhibition skate? Otabek didn’t think so and his eyes went to Yuri again. He’d shifted in his position against the wall to fold his arms. He tapped a finger against his elbow. 

One.

A day or a week seemed too short and the Grand Prix Final had only been about 6 weeks ago so that left…

“About a month.” Otabek answered and he was rewarded with a smile from Yuri. A month ago, they’d have been back at their own rinks so it must’ve been over the phone.

“And what’s your favourite thing to do together?” 

Otabek turned his attention back to the woman interviewing him; he didn’t need Yuri’s help on this question. “I like listening to him talk.” It wasn’t easy for them to meet up, training in different countries and all, but they could still call often enough. Otabek always preferred it to texting or email but Yuri was really the only one he really wanted to hear from. 

The interviewer looked as though she was going to ask him to elaborate on that but she caught sight of the time and sighed softly. “Well it seems like my time is up. Thank you for answering my questions, Otabek!” She smiled happily and they both got to their feet and shook hands. 

Once she’d left there was just him, Yuri and various staff rushing around making the last readjustments to the equipment for Yuri’s shoot. Yuri stalked over to him - not in an angry manner but in a sort of predatory way that Otabek had quickly figured was for show, in his case at least. Otabek spoke first: “We’ve been dating a month.” It wasn’t a question, just an odd kind of statement to Yuri.

“Yeah. I can’t believe you didn’t know!” Yuri’s hands were shoved in his pockets again and he was glaring up at Otabek. 

A small smile tugged at Otabek’s lips. Yuri wasn’t actually angry - not in the slightest - but most people were usually too intimidated by him to notice. Otabek shifted, so his back was to the staff and he was blocking Yuri from view. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice, Yuri.” He leant down a little to press a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll eat together later.” 

Yuri’s eyes had softened at the kiss and he looked like he was on the verge of becoming flustered. “Good, I wanted to get some Rezeň.”

“Ok,” Otabek smiled and Yuri brushed past him on the way to the camera. “I’ll wait for you.” And he settled again in the uncomfortable plastic chair. 

Maybe nothing had been said at all and they’d both just shifted a little. That was ok, Otabek was content enough with that.


End file.
